


Beauty and the Beast

by axamalia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Lydia, Character Death, Civil War, Companions, Crack Crossover, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Extortion, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Imprisonment, Inspired by Disney, Jealousy, Lydia-centric, Narcissism, Origin Story, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weekly Updates, Whiterun, Winstad Manor, ascended extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axamalia/pseuds/axamalia
Summary: A tale as old as time comes to Tamriel.Civil war breaks out in Skyrim. Frustrated with her hometown's neutral policies (and desperate to avoid the amorous Nazeem), the village beauty, Lydia, decides to join the Stormcloak rebellion. On her way to take up arms against the Empire, however, she becomes lost in a terrible blizzard... only to end up face to face with the hideous Beast.





	

Once upon a time, deep within Skyrim, a mighty thane lived in a beautiful manor.

Although he had everything his heart desired,

the years had made the thane selfish, spoiled, and unkind.

 

Then, one winter’s night, an old beggar came to the manor.

He offered the thane a simple golden necklace,

upon which an hourglass dangled,

in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by the beggar’s haggard appearance,

the thane sneered at the paltry gift and turned the old man away.

But the beggar warned the thane not to be deceived by appearances,

for beauty is found within.

When the thane dismissed him again,

the old man’s ugliness melted away to reveal

the handsome God of Time;

the mighty Akatosh.

 

The thane tried to apologize, but it was too late,

for Akatosh had seen that there was no love in the man’s heart.

As punishment, he transformed the thane into a hideous Beast,

and placed a powerful spell upon the manor

and all those who lived there.

 

Ashamed of his monstrous form,

the Beast concealed himself within his manor,

with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The simple necklace the beggar had offered was an enchanted hourglass,

whose sands would spill for ten years’ time.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return

by the fall of the last grain of sand,

then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast forever.

As the years passed, the thane fell into despair and lost all hope…

 

For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been hooked on Skyrim. My three-year-old has been hooked on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Naturally, this crazy brain of mine came up with the most excellent idea to combine the two. I don't anticipate this story being a word-for-word retelling of the 1991 animated classic; neither will it be 100% compliant to Skyrim canon. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! The 'official' first chapter should be posted sometime in the next 24 hours.


End file.
